justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Cotton Eye Joe
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 1994 |dlc = July 3, 2015 (NOW) October 22, 2015 (JDU) |difficulty = Medium (Remake) |effort = Intense (Remake) |nogm = 4 (Remake) |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = JDU 1A: Cornflower Blue 1B: Blue-Violet 2A: Light Sienna 2B: Copper Brown |pc = (Remake) |gc = (Remake) (Arrows) |lc = (Remake)http://prntscr.com/g4zzdl |pictos = 50 (JD) 71 (Remake) |kcal = 21.8 |dura = 3:16 |nowc = Cotton |audio = |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s |from = album }}"Cotton Eye Joe" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a cowgirl with dirty blonde braids. She wears a blue cowboy hat with a white star. Her shirt is orange with a subtle yellow gradient and blue accents. The shirt only covers her chest, and her blue shorts are only as low as her upper thigh. She has red socks under her blue shoes. Remake In the remake, her hair matches the shirt, and her hat matches the shoes and shorts. Her socks are now orange instead of red. The outline is now a lighter shade of blue. Otherwise, she has almost the same color scheme. Cotton coach 1 big.png|Remake Cotton coach 1 big updated.png|Updated Background Original The background takes place near two canyons, with many sheriff stars with the word DANCE on them. Remake The routine takes place in a desert with canyons in the background. During the chorus, the desert is sunlit, with orange-tinted clouds in the sky along with a bright noon sun. Backup dancers resembling the main coach appear around the sand floor (similar to Ninja Re Bang Bang). The backup dancers are colored shades of brown, and appear and disappear in quick, teleportation-style flashes. During the verses, the day turns to night. The sky is in a dark shade of blue, with clouds and a bright crescent moon in the sky. As with the day-scene, backup dancers also appear throughout the night desert. However, these backup dancers are in a shade of dark blue, have neon outlines, and teleport away in colorful flashes. The outro scene is identical to the verse scenes, with the exception of the presence of the backup dancers. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in the remake: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Point to the screen rapidly once. Gold Move 2: Move your arms as if you are taming a horse. Gold Move 4 (Outdated): Spin your right arm counter-clockwise. This is the final counted move of the routine. Gold Move 4 (Updated): Put your right hand near your right leg as if you were putting your gun back in your pocket. cotton gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Cotton gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game cotton gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Cotton gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game cottom gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 (Outdated) Cotton gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 (Outdated) in-game cotton gm 4 updated.png|Gold Move 4 (Updated) cotton gm 4 updated.gif|Gold Move 4 (Updated) in-game Captions appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Chainsaw *Chick Dance *Country Jig *Home On The Range *Western Lash *Western Slide *Western Street Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *The Poppin' 90s *Cowboy, Baby! *Put A Lid On It *Easy Peasy Party *All Songs A-E *Easy Peasy Party *Unlimited A-E * *Solo Trivia *"Hell" is censored in the remake. *In the Beta version, the dancer s features are slightly more distinguishable. *In , the track has an avatar, but much like Somethin’ Stupid s P1 avatar, it did not return for the subsequent games. However, the avatar later returned in and with a different look. **An avatar was intended to return in , however it was scrapped. *One of the pictograms for the remake is missing the usual white outline that is used for every pictogram in the series, giving the pictogram an unfinished appearance. *As of an unknown date, the menu assets for the remake have been updated in order to make the coach s face slightly more visible. *'Gold Move 4' s pictogram for the remake has been updated as of an unknown date; the new pictogram is now the ending pictogram where it has its hands on its hips instead of the pictogram with the spiral arrow. **However, the outdated pictogram is still used in . **In Gold Move 4's outdated pictogram's arrow, the start of the arrow is cut. *This is the second time in the series where Gold Moves had to be changed. The first was Professor Pumplestickle. *On , the video starts slightly earlier than the routine itself. This also happens in California Gurls and Apache (Jump On It). *There is a Rabbid version of Cotton Eye Joe’s avatar in Just Dance 2018 that has the designs and hair of the coach. *A sticker of the song's badge can be unlocked on by dancing to Policeman three times. Gallery Game Files Cotton jd1 cover generic.png|'' '' Cotton jdnow cover generic.jpg|'' '' (Remake) Cotton jdnow cover generic updated.jpg|'' '' (Updated Remake) Cotton_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach Cotton cover albumbkg.png| album background Cotton banner bkg.png| menu banner Cotton_map_bkg.png| map background cotton_cover@2x.jpg| cover Cotton_cover@2x_(update).jpg| cover (Updated) Cotton_Cover_1024.png| cover Cotton jd4 ava.png|Avatar on Cotton jd2016 ava.png|Avatar on / Cotton golden ava.png|Golden avatar Cotton diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar cotton pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Outdated Remake) Cotton pictogram missing outline.png|The pictogram with the missing outline In-Game Screenshots Cotton_jd1_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Cotton_jdnow_menu_old.png|'' '' on the menu (Outdated) Cotton_jdnow_score_old.png| scoring screen (Outdated) cotton jdnow menu new.PNG|'' '' on the menu (Updated) Cotton_jdnow_coachmenu_new.png| coach selection screen (Updated) Cotton_jdnow_score_new.png| scoring screen (Updated) Cotton jd2016 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Cotton jd2016 load.png| loading screen Cotton jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Cotton jd2016 score.png| scoring screen Cotton jd2017 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Cotton jd2017 load.png| loading screen Cotton jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Cotton jd2017 score.png| scoring screen Cotton jd2018 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Cotton jd2018 load.png| loading screen Cotton jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Beta Elements Cotton promo gameplay.jpg|Beta version Others Cotton remake background.jpg|Background (Remake) Jd01 item 11.png|The song s badge sticker on Videos Official Music Video Rednex - Cotton Eye Joe (Official Music Video) -HD- - RednexMusic com Teaser Cotton Eye Joe - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Cotton Eye Joe - Just Dance Cotton Eye Joe - Just Dance Now Cotton Eye Joe - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2017 Cotton Eye Joe SUPERSTAR Cotton Eye Joe - Just Dance 2018 Cotton Eye Joe - Just Dance 2019 Cotton Eye Joe - Just Dance 2020 Extractions Cotton Eye Joe - Just Dance (Extraction) Cottoneyejoe nohud Others Raving Rabbids play Cotton Eye Joe from Just Dance Wii game References Site Navigation de:Cotton Eye Joe pt-br:Cotton Eye Joe es:Cotton Eye Joe pl:Cotton Eye Joe tr:Cotton Eye Joe Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Country Songs Category:Eurobeat Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Remade Songs Category:Downgrade